Love, Blindness, And A Little Intervention
by Kudos4U
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are in an orphanage. Sango and Miorku are having a little arrival, Inuyasha is incoveintly blind, while Kagome is trying to find her family!


Love, Blindness, And A Little Intervention

By: Princess Sango

A pre-teen at 12 pulled the blanket tighter around her. The person next to her was snoring away as if nothing was wrong. The girls underneath her were busy being dragged away; out of the room. Then a shuffling was heard and she felt a clawed hand on her arm. "Kagome?" The girl seemed surprised but scooted over for the boy.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing out of bed?"

His eyes seemed unfocused, but he still answered, "I just wanted company and my hearing told me that you were still awake." Kagome knew Inuyasha was known for doing this.

He had since they met, "Though, they'll drag you out of here if they catch you here with me."

"Can't I just stay for awhile?" Inuyasha was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Fine, but you have to leave before that time of morning." He nodded and felt around the bed. Kagome looked down at his hand and placed it near her face. "Inuyasha just slide in, you won't squish me." He looked at where Kagome's voice was coming from and Inuyasha just did as he was told.

"Kagome, what does the night look like now?" Inuyasha had always seemed uneasy about speaking.

"It is beautiful as always Inuyasha-chan. I wish you could see it too."

Inuyasha answered back, "Night is 24/7 to me now. Though when I was five, it was all different shades of color. Now it is only black, be lucky you aren't demon Kagome." Inuyasha, only a year older than her was always acting like a year younger than her. He was insecure about speaking.

"Inuyasha, I'll be your eyes and you can be my ears. Until someone comes to get me or you that is."

Inuyasha shook his head, "The first thing I wanted to see is Kagome."

Inuyasha then started to breath softly and Kagome knew he was asleep. She sighed and fell asleep, feeling at peace. Inuyasha wasn't always blind; he had to because of this horrid place. Hanyous or demons usually become blind here so they become so unsure of themselves. The place they lived in was an adoption home, though it felt more like a prison.

The next morning Kagome woke up and to find Inuyasha gone as planned. Kagome sighed as someone came in and told her harshly that she was going to be relocated to another room. Then shock overcame her Inuyasha wouldn't be there! She shivered at the thought but had to do as told. She packed up what little she had and found Inuyasha on his bed, he doesn't really move from that spot.

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha searched for the sound, until Kagome grabbed his hand.

"Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome. I have to move from room 8, and into room 10. I'll be out of the room of coarse, so you can come and find me right?" Inuyasha seemed uneasy. Kagome sighed as she sat down next to him. She didn't know what to say, words weren't needed.

Inuyasha slowly moved his hand straight to Kagome's shoulder. "I don't want you to go to another room. Why can't you stay here?"

She shifted closer to him, "They probably caught me and you last night. Hidden cameras are in here too. I heard that they would be moving a boy in here. So try to make the best of it, please? Also I'll try and find you too, this won't mean I'm gone forever." Inuyasha sighed but wasn't ready to let her go.

"I'll try hard to make the best of it. Though when can I see you, I barely leave my bed."

Kagome racked her brain hard, "How about I come and get you? That way, I can guide you around. Is that okay, Inuyasha? Trust me. If it were up to me I would have stayed here no matter what."

Inuyasha seemed to shift though was reluctant to answer, "Ok, though I still will miss you here." Then the door opened and Kagome jumped up suddenly from Inuyasha's bed.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha stayed on the bed, but seemed to disdain hearing those words. Kagome was ushered out of the room before she could say anything else to Inuyasha. Though someone was resisting in attempt to stay there at the room she was going to stay in. S

he came up to him, "May I please talk to him real quick?" People suddenly disappeared.

"Are you going over to room 8?"

He seemed shocked, "Yes, I am going there are you going to room 10?"

She nodded, "My friend's a hanyou in that room and he can't see anything. Could you please take care of him? Tell him Kagome asked you for the help."

The boy obliviously seemed more surprised for questions and the help from her. Then he straightened up, "I'll do that if you help the girl in there. She's pregnant and I'm the father, hence the reason we're being separated. I wish that I could be there but probably won't be."

Kagome gasped but nodded, "Of coarse I will. So do we have a deal?" They nodded and shook on it. Then they exchanged names and Miroku left on his way.

Kagome walked inside and found the girl on the bed. She let her bag down and moved closer to her, "Hello, are you my new roommate?" The girl just nodded, "My name is Kagome and Miroku told me your story. He seemed worried about you, and I don't blame him. Miroku told me to help you with this. I'm not too sure about going through the stress myself, but I'll help you. What's your name?"

"Sango, nice to meet you." She nodded and Kagome just sat on the edge of her new bed. Sango seemed to have moved her stuff over to the other side. She noticed that this probably once was her bed. She noticed empty picture frames, though one picture was over Sango's head. It was so kawaii to Kagome, the picture was taken obviously during winter. Snow was all over Sango's head and Miroku was giving a smile. It seemed that they were a really happy couple. How they ended up here was beyond her.

Sango was standing up, "I'll be going to lunch now. It's been too long since I've seen the outside of here. Want to join me?"

Kagome looked up at Sango, "Actually I have to pick up Inuyasha because if I don't he won't eat. Maybe later though, thanks." Sango just shrugged and walked outside of the room. Kagome stood up and started to walk out and headed towards room 8. Though something stopped her from coming closer, she looked around again and saw Sango whimpering. Miroku was nowhere in sight, so she had to defend Sango.

She knew how to stand up to these people after all those fights trying to protect Inuyasha she was stronger than the average girl. So she snuck up behind the biggest guy. "What the hell- " Before he could finish Kagome punched him in the face. Everyone else fled and Sango looked at Kagome sadly.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I shouldn't have left the room. Miroku warned me about all of this."

"No, it's all right Sango. Let's just go and pick up the boys." Kagome led her to room 8 and knocked on the door. Miroku opened it and greeted them.

"Hi Miroku, is Inuyasha still in here?"

Miroku nodded and whispered really low, "He doesn't really like the fact that you're not in here anymore." Kagome nodded and walked inside. Inuyasha was slumped over his bed and Kagome knew he was in a sulky mood.

She moved closer to him, "Inuyasha, it's me Kagome. It's lunch time now, do you want to eat?" Inuyasha nodded and Kagome grabbed his hand.

She told Sango and Miroku that she had to go pick up other people there as well. "You can come, but we usually don't eat until 1:00 p.m. You see that I've been moved from so many rooms lately. Though if you don't mind..." They seemed shocked but nodded and told her that they would accompany her. Kagome smiled and gripped Inuyasha's hand and led them to room 6.

Kagome opened the door and saw a wolf demon sitting there silently. Her expression was blank. "Akane-chan, are you hungry right now?" She nodded and Kagome told Inuyasha to stay outside the door. Kagome grabbed Akane's hand took her out of room 6. Then she moved down to room 4, and got a kitsune by the name of Shippo to come with them. Kagome then proceeded to the dining hall.

Sango seemed amazed at Kagome's friends, demons and all. "Where do you sit Kagome?"

She looked back at Sango and smiled, "Since demons are my friends, I'm not really liked by humans. Though mikos, like myself, sometimes fall in love with having demons for friends. So we have our own reservation seats in the miko section. My table can seat many, all I need to do is add names to the list."

Sango seemed amazed, "You're a miko? Wow, mikos have a lot of special says in here!"

Kagome just smiled and moved towards a booth. "Ah hello Kagome-chan! I see you've gotten new people here. Not mikos, but I can sense one is a monk. Just add the room numbers, and your new one of course! Word gets along fast here with Kali around."

Kagome took a pencil and erased her old room number and added on all the new information. "Ok, table 4 as always and here is the miko menus. Kali is the new waitress to your area."

Kagome nodded, "Thanks Rin, but did someone pick up Shesshoumaru?"

She nodded and smiled intently. "I'm hoping no one will be late, so I can finally have a lunch date like we intended to." Rin sighed and Kagome moved the group along.

"Okay this is my table. Ordering is really simple, though I'll explain that later." She told Inuyasha, Akane, and Shippo to take their places. She put their hands to the table where they then felt around the table and sat down where their usual seats are.

Kagome nodded to Sango and Miroku, "You see, their spots are marked by what they choose. Inuyasha's is a scratch mark, Shippo's a top, and Akane's is a flower. They need to feel around to get to their seats. You guys can take the seats on the opposite sides like I do." So they took their seats and passed the menus around. Though Miroku got confused when he saw Kagome pass one to the demons. "How can they read it?"

Kagome blushed and explained that mikos used a special power to let them see only the menu. It was enchanted to break their blindness chips. Miroku just nodded and continued to read the menu. "Okay ready to order?" Sango and Miroku jumped and the waitress smiled, "Hi, I'm Kali, so you're the two new people Kagome brought. Ready to order Kagome?"

Kagome nodded with the eager table. "Okay Inuyasha, you first, then Akane, and then Shippo. That's the order for today."

Inuyasha looked up and shook his head. "Uh, the chicken ramen noodles, no vegetables."

Akane didn't look up but said, "Just a bowl of fried rice, vegetables please." Shippo looked up and stated that he was going to have the same thing as Inuyasha, only beef. Kagome ordered sushi and Sango and Miroku said ramen sounded great.

Then Kagome ordered soda's all around. "Thanks Kagome, that's hmm..."

Kagome snorted and looked up at Kali, "Will one blue paper be enough?"

Kali was taken aback, "It should cover, though I'll have Kat check it ok?"

Kagome nodded and Kali moved out on her way. "Blue paper?" Sango and Miroku were really confused.

"It's enchanted paper that we call money. Blue is the most."

"Though how did you get the money?"

Kagome sighed, "My job is pick up and drop off, and occasionally working in other spots."

"Does that pay high?"

Miroku asked interested. "Not really so I try to keep the food they order low. Though since you're here I can give a party just this once."

Kali came back with the sodas and all the demons seemed happy about it. "Also I checked with Kat, she told me that your bill is like a two silver papers. Also you're paycheck is still in the inbox with like five others and two mail things." She nodded as Kali headed off.

Kagome sighed, "Probably the monthly bill."

Now Inuyasha looked up, "Why so down Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "Well five paychecks and one bill. Sometimes I charge when I can't pay straight away. So maybe it will turn out to having like 2 blue papers and with 1 silver or more. I know that it isn't much compared to some other charges, but I have to probably end up having more jobs."

"How much that as in our sense Kagome?" Miroku must be really interested.

"Well blue paper is like 100, silver is 10, gold is 5, and pink is 50. Really pink and blue is usually mine but change is there too." Miroku nodded as Kali brought Kagome's mail and some of the selective meals. Kagome opened her mail and paper started to slide out of her envelope. "Wow..." Kagome read the letter and was surprised, "No way! I won the best miko!"

Kali smiled, "You should have checked your mail earlier. Yeah, Kikyo got adopted out of here. Lucky..."

Kagome was so happy, "Yeah!" Everyone ate quickly and Kagome ordered dessert. Then after that she told them she had to drop off the people she picked up, so everyone left and Kagome dropped off everyone but Inuyasha. She had them sitting on the staircase. "Inuyasha, will you please except Miroku's help? He does it so when I'm not around you'll be ok. I really like you and don't want to see you hurt."

Inuyasha remained quiet but nodded. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry, though we still can have lunch together. You know that."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, "Though Miroku is a monk, the stench of a girl is all over him. Why isn't he with that girl?"

Kagome seemed surprised, "Miroku was moved because the girl you smell is pregnant. So we made a deal to help the roommates we left behind." She hugged Inuyasha, even though she knew the consequences for hugging boys.

When they let go Inuyasha seemed surprised. "Kagome..."

"Listen Inuyasha, I'll still see you. So do me a favor and accept Miroku's help."

Inuyasha nodded, "Okay, I will."

Kagome nodded and checked her watch, "Okay, it's 2:30 and I have to drop you off so I can get to my job. Would you like to go see Miroku or Sango? Or would you like to go see the care miko?"

Inuyasha said, "Choice number 2. Miroku." Kagome took his clawed hand and pulled him back to room 8. She didn't bother to knock, and found Miroku and Sango sitting on the floor.

"Oh...um Inuyasha is going to stay in here while I go to my job. Is that okay?" They nodded and she led Inuyasha onto his bed.

Though as she was about to leave, Miroku said, "You should know though, Sango is on month 8 as of today." Kagome turned around nodded and headed back out the door. She headed towards the doctor miko first.

"Ah, Kagome will you take over my job? I'll be adopted this Tuesday."

"Okay Christine. Though you have to show me the ropes." Christine smiled and showed Kagome everything they had in stock and stuff.

"Now, pregnant people really don't show up here often. You know anybody?"

"Yeah...my friend Sango, she's on month 8." Christine nodded, "You think you could get her over here? I'll wait." Kagome nodded and started heading back to room 8.

Kagome came in and they seemed surprised, "Back so soon?" They all said it in fusion.

"Yeah Sango, Miroku? There's a miko doctor who would be willing to check you out."

Sango's face brightened, "Really?"

Kagome nodded. "It's in room 18, Inuyasha come on." She ran over and had him follow her. When they got there Christine was surprised at seeing the supposed father their too but said nothing.

"Is the father here?" Miroku nodded and stated the father was himself indeed.

Kagome had Inuyasha sit in the chair next to the door. "Okay, you're a monk so you could have done a private wedding, did you?"

He nodded. "Okay so please fill out this paper. Stating information and stuff. So your name is Sango, please lay down on that table." Sango lay down on the table, and Kagome came forward. "Now Kagome place your hands on the stomach. Now Sango look at the screen, do you see anything?" She shook her head and Christine told Kagome to move her hands.

"Oh wait! I see something."

Kagome stopped and the picture of a baby came into view. "Okay, now Kagome what gender to you think that is?"

"Male, definitely a male."

Miroku looked up, "Wow..."

Kagome smiled as Christine wrote down notes. "Do you feel pain Sango? Any particular time?"

"Um... middle of the night. Just stomach pains though. Really minor."

"Okay, though I'll have some mikos trained for this thing make something so you can sleep all night. Also who is your roommate?"

"Kagome is."

Christine smiled and looked at Kagome, "That's perfect! Now I don't have to worry about sneaking mikos! Kagome will be right there, okay."

Miroku sat on the other bed, "Though I'm the father and shouldn't I be there?"

Christine nodded, "You definitely should be. So someone from a committee will get you."

Kagome tensed, "Though Inuyasha? He can't stay there alone." Inuyasha perked up at his name.

"He could come too, though usually committees can only pick one up at a time."

"Will Rin be able to watch and stay in the room?"

Christine nodded, "Rin could, though she's so good at sneaking. Nazuna could help."

Kagome nodded. "Okay Sango, you can get up now. Miroku did you finish the information?"

He nodded, "If I put Kagome down as the care keeper for Sango if I was adopted be enough?"

"Yes it should do. Kagome's been here since she was five, and now twelve."

"Okay, so Kagome you're the keeper of Sango officially if Miroku must go."

Sango got up and walked over to Miroku. Then Christine said she had other patients to contend with. So they were ushered out of the room. "Okay Sango, according to this prescription Christine gave me, medicine will be ready by dinner. Also you have to stay in bed, the week before the ninth month starts."

"Only 3 weeks?"

Kagome nodded, "We take jobs seriously here. So, trust us, we know what we're doing!"

4 weeks later...

Sango was getting restless, a week of rest! Sure Miroku came once and awhile to make sure that she was okay. Though she wanted to get some fresh air. Kagome told her any day now; after all it was the 9th month. Kagome stayed half the time and Inuyasha sat with her sometimes. Though he didn't bring as much help as Kagome or Miroku. Kagome sat next to her and asked a question, "Sango, where did you take that picture?"

"That was the day after we got married. Somehow Miroku was able to get a hold of outside passes."

"Oh... Why are you two here?"

"Orphan, besides my brother... Though we don't talk much anymore. Miroku is here because of some family problems he had. You?"

Kagome stared at the floor, "My baby brother was born and my parents couldn't raise two kids financially. So I came here, with the promise they would come and get me one day. Still hasn't happened. My parents and my brother are out there, somewhere."

"I'm so sorry..."

Kagome brightened suddenly, "It's okay; and then I wouldn't have met Inuyasha, you, or Miroku. I want to look on the positive side here Sango."

Sango nodded and rested back, on the bed, till moisture caught here attention, along with the pain. "Kagome!" Kagome became alert and told Inuyasha to sniff his way to Miroku. Luckily for Kagome, he was about to come in.

So all Inuyasha had to do was open the door. "Miroku, it's happening!" Miroku became alert at once.

"Shall I get the mikos helper?" Kagome nodded as Miroku left, and Kagome started preparing Sango.

"Okay, breath, Sango. Inuyasha? Please stay on the bed!" Kagome stood there and told Sango to start pushing. Sango felt weary but had to stay awake. Pushing, she was starting to freaking hurt. Though she heard nurses run inside, and a baby crying. Along with Miroku's hand touching her hand.

She squeezed it as she gave one last final push. The baby started to cry louder, and Kagome handed him to the mikos to clean him up. She rushed over to Sango, "It's a boy, just like the screen showed. Are you okay Sango?"

"Just a little tired."

Miroku smiled as he kissed her cheek. "We still need a name."

Sango breathed out the last sentence, "What do you want to name him?"

"Miroku Jr.?" "How about Mir J. for short or Miroku J.?"

"Miroku J., guess that settles it!" The mikos handed the now sleeping baby over to them.

Miroku held him firm as he showed Sango. "All ours, not a single thing missing in his family."

Sango giggled and looked over her son, fast asleep. "Black hair, probably black eyes, and everything."

The mikos looked over to Sango, "Um... Miroku, if you don't mind if you fill this out? Then we can put this in your record with Sango and you." Miroku nodded and handed the baby to Sango.

The mikos crowded around Sango, "Now, stay in bed for a couple days. Though what kind of food will you feed him?"

"Um..." Sango hadn't really thought about that.

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, your own milk is the best."

She nodded, "Okay that then."

They nodded and Miroku came with the paper. "Done."

They took the paper and scurried out. "Miroku, give Kagome that thing, for them please?" Miroku nodded and handed Kagome the plastic slips.

"Oh Miroku, Sango... thank you so much! There are two here for three days! Thank-you so much!" Sango smiled and told Kagome that was what they could give to her for thanks.

"Now I can finally search can't I?"

Sango nodded, "Take Inuyasha with you, they would have to remove the chip to let him out. Or then people would know what they were doing."

Kagome nodded and hugged them both. "Is it all right if I leave tomorrow?" They nodded and Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and told them they would be back later. "Inuyasha, do you want to see the outside world?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Well I got passes! Here I'll help you pack."

Kagome walked inside room 8 with Inuyasha and started to pack for him. Nothing much though because she knew that they couldn't be lugging things around too heavy. Then she checked her watch to see it very late. "Inuyasha, rest by yourself and I'll send Miroku in later okay?" He nodded as he lay down for a rest. She ran outside the room and went to Miroku. "You may want to leave Sango to rest. She looks wiped." Miroku nodded and handed the baby to Kagome as she dropped her and Inuyasha's bag. She had always packed for that day.

As soon as Miroku left she placed the baby gently in the crib that she had a miko make. Then she lay down in bed and slept. The next morning came fast and Kagome went to get Miroku, with the bags, passes, and everything else they needed. Miroku smiled and left them as Kagome took Inuyasha out to the office. The outside pass was taken from Kagome and they were moved to another room.

A knife came with them. They had Inuyasha sit on the chair as they removed the chip and smashed it. Inuyasha blinked and saw color again. Though he closed them and looked for Kagome. He caught her scent and whipped his head to be face to face with Kagome. She smiled at him, as he looked her over, and then himself. Though to him, Kagome was beautiful. He smiled back and they were ushered out the door, outside into the spring air.

Kagome started walking as Inuyasha followed her. "So where are we going?"

"Well the office paid for a two night stay at any hotel we choose and I want to find my family. Though I won't leave you, Sango, Miroku, and their new baby to stay in that rotten hell." He nodded and picked her up she smiled as he cradled her to his chest. She sighed and Inuyasha asked her where they should start. "Well, um, Tokyo at Sunset Shrine. Also they pay for everything else."

Kagome found the subway with Inuyasha and they took that to Tokyo. Once there, Kagome hailed a taxi, after carefully looking at the phone book and had them be dropped off at the shrine. Kagome squealed as Inuyasha and her got out. "So many memories here! Inuyasha, come with me to the door." She ran up the steps and knocked on the door. Inuyasha just simply jumped them.

The door opened slowly by a young child, seven. "May I help you?"

Kagome looked at the boy and smiled. "Yeah, is Mrs. Higurashi here?" He nodded and called out for his mom, who came in a minute.

"Yes Souta?"

"Someone's at the door to see you." Mrs. Higurashi nodded and scooted Souta off.

While she came to the door, "Hello?"

Kagome smiled but didn't make a move, "Hi, I'm Kagome."

Her mom's eyes got wide, "K-Kagome? Oh, come on in!" Kagome and Inuyasha came inside.

Kagome looked around the house, everything was better you could tell. Her mom hugged her, "I'm so sorry we didn't come and get you! You got the passes didn't you?"

Kagome nodded, "Oh mom, this is Inuyasha, he is one of my friends from there."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded, "You can stay here, and how long are you supposed to stay here?"

"Oh, um, three days. I know it isn't much but..."

"Well, we would have came and gotten you but we lost all the files. Though now that I found you I can't leave you there!"

Kagome nodded and remembered the promise she had made Inuyasha. "Oh, mom, my friends. How can I leave them all in the dust? I have Sango, Miroku, Miroku Jr., and Inuyasha."

Her mom closed her eyes, "I can get them to come and stay here if you want. Though they'll keep their last names."

Kagome nodded, "Thank you mom! Thank you so much!"

She hugged her mom again. In came Souta who looked confused, "Huh?" Mrs. Higurashi looked at her son to Kagome. "Souta, this is Kagome. The one I keep telling you about, your sister." Souta stared but nodded. "Kagome, this is your brother, Souta."

She nodded happily to him; it was like she never had left. Inuyasha sat down on a chair, observing quietly. Then Kagome snapped back to reality, "Well, mom, when are you going to get the other three?"

"Well we could go today. Is that all right, or maybe tomorrow?"

"Maybe today, because they shouldn't have to live there."

"You mean it was that horrible?"

Kagome nodded to her mother, "And Miroku Jr. is Sango and Miroku's son. Only a day old, I don't want him to remember that place."

She nodded, "Okay, we'll leave now. Souta get your shoes on." Souta ran off to get his shoes as Kagome looked at the refrigerator pictures. When Souta came back they were all out the door and in the car.

Kagome directed her mom, as Inuyasha sat near the window, next to Souta. When they arrived Kagome and everyone else stepped outside. Her mom entered the office first followed by the kids-teens. "Hi, I would like to adopt."

The lady at the counter smiled and nodded, "How many?"

"Well, 4 people."

"Names in particular?"

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku." She nodded and dashed off to find the other two. Next Sango and Miroku came out, a lump under the blanket Sango was holding.

Bags were there too, and they smiled at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Okay if you don't mind signing this and then you can leave." She signed and they all left. Sango sighed when she walked outside of the building.

Kagome smiled at them, "So, you going to let Miroku Jr. have his first spring air experience?" Sango nodded and moved the blanket away from her son's face. Revealing the little baby boy.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at the baby and smiled at Sango. "He's beautiful Sango!"

She smiled and nodded to her while pointing to Miroku behind them carrying the two bags. "He's the father."

"Oh, I see where the name came from." Kagome smiled at everyone, she had a family, a big one. Miroku, Sango, and Miroku Jr. were there own family but they combined with the Higurashi's. Inuyasha was going to be fine just with the families combined, who knew? Inuyasha could become Kagome's boyfriend in the long run.

They all went out to eat and introduced themselves. Mrs. Higurashi asked about Sango and Miroku's relationship and was glad that Miroku was a monk. She was also glad that they were married before Miroku Jr. Inuyasha and Kagome explained there complicated relationship, though Miroku could tell it was more than that. Mrs. Higurashi introduced herself along with Souta.

"Kagome, your room is the same as it always has been. Besides maybe the fact you're too old for Hello Kitty that is. Though we added extra rooms here and there. So Inuyasha could have his own room, same with Miroku and Sango. The baby could have it's own room, but it's really up to you."

Kagome nodded but blushed, 'I want Inuyasha to stay in my room.'

"Anything wrong Kagome?"

She shook her head; 'My mom would flip if she knew Inuyasha was sleeping in the same bed with me.' Inuyasha knew what he wanted to say too, but was feared that her mom would beat the crap out of him. They just kept quiet together, holding the secrets for themselves. Kagome nodded at Inuyasha who nodded back. Miroku and Sango stayed silent about the secret too, they knew that Inuyasha squirms without Kagome. Now what were they going to do with a squirmy Inuyasha and a depressed Kagome at night?

Mrs. Higurashi and everyone fell silent as food came and then when they paid their bill. They had to get a taxi for Miroku, Sango and Miroku Jr. So they headed off to the same place. When they got there it was about 6 p.m by the time they got home. Souta went to the living room as Mrs. Higurashi showed them around upstairs and gave out rooms. Kagome opened her room to find it as neat as she left it. Nothing was touched.

Inuyasha's room was just one door to the right from hers. Inuyasha was happy that room was going to be close, but not the same. By the time the tour was over, they were free to do what they wished. Kagome brought Inuyasha into her room while Sango and Miroku went to tend to their son. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on the bed staring at each other until Kagome spoke. "Will you be okay alone? In your own room I mean."

Inuyasha looked at the blanket, "Probably not tonight, what was the moon like yesterday?"

"Oh! Today's the new moon, Inuyasha, if you want you can stay in here tonight."

He nodded but said, "Though I want to stay in here with you. Even when it isn't the new moon."

Kagome nodded, "Tell you what, if you get scared or something come to my room." She hugged him, knowing no consequences now. Inuyasha hugged her back and they stayed like that for a while. Though when they broke apart Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha smiled back and noticed their faces were only two inches away. So he leaned in and kissed her hesitantly. Kagome accepted it and kissed back. It was short and brief. Then a knock came to the door, and they stopped. "Yes?"

"Uh, Kagome it's Souta." Kagome looked at Inuyasha who scooted away from her. Kagome let Souta inside.

"Wow... I've never been in here before. Mom wouldn't let me. She said it was for you." Kagome nodded and smiled at her little brother's curiousness. Inuyasha watched as Souta kept playing with things.

"Also mom's making some ramen tonight and some sushi. Also Oden, and she said dinner would be ready in two hours. So Kagome, what do you think about this me and mom?"

"I think it's great to see you and her again. Though where is dad?"

Souta looked up at Kagome, "He's on a business trip right now. He's supposed to return tonight." She nodded and couldn't wait to see her father again.

Souta nodded to her as he stepped out of the room as Inuyasha and Kagome alone. Kagome sat back down on the bed, after locking the door so no more curious people could disturb them. "So where were we?"

"Well I think this is the part, where I ask you to be my girlfriend. And you Kagome, are supposed to accept."

Kagome smiled and kissed him one more time. "I accept."

END

Kagome- finally had her family, one big strong man to help her too. Inuyasha and Kagome planned to get married later on.

Inuyasha- was just plain happy to see everything again. Also to have a family, and a soon-to-be wife in the future.

Sango- ended up having another child, a girl this time.

Miroku- just happy to be surrounded by a family and a woman.

Miroku Jr.- still growing but happy to have a great aunt and uncle, also grandparents that spoil him rotten.

Souta- Likes having Inuyasha and Miroku around to beat up with videogames.

Parents- Happy to see everyone else happy.


End file.
